criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn in Hell!
Burn In Hell! is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot Clay was tracking Nodoka’s location using a device made by Hamida, while tracking her location, the target stops for a little while, but then starts moving again, until she stops again. Mia and the player went to where Nodoka’s location is, where it turned out to be a shed, which was somehow in flames. When Mia and the player went in they found the burning corpse of Nodoka Kusama, and so they started investigating her murder. During the investigation they met three suspects: Ezekiel Bitch- Robbery suspect, Zoe Jones- Chief’s wife and Nodoka’s aunt, and Adrian Lynn- Clay’s friend; Mid the investigation, Clay told the team that he managed to find the place where the killer kidnapped Nodoka. Mia and the player later found two more suspects: Philip Hoover- the bank director’s nephew, and Cindy McMinn- Hasuro’s cousin; Later on, Hamida barged in the station after hearing that her plan have been sabotaged, and then she apologized for indirectly causing the murder, and promise to repay them, by searching for the hideout herself at tge Industrial Center- Raphael’s home. Ezekiel turned out to be the killer. After trying to deny it, he admitted it after all, he told Mia and the player he never meant to kill Nodoka, and it was their fault. He told them that he was sick to the police coming to him confronting him about a robbery he never took part in, so after he saw Nodoka running away, he knocked her out, brough her to a shed, and used his chemistry skills to make a molotov cocktail. When she woke up, he started a recording on his phone, and threatened to throw the murder weapon at Nodoka if she does not reveal the name of her accomplice, but never really wanted to do so. Eventually Nodoka got mad, and kicked Ezekiel, where he accidently dropped the weapon, and he had to escape, while Nodoka died. Judge Powell sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Zoe asked to see the player, she told the player and Diego, that with Ezekiel in prison, Joseph needs a new family to take care of him, but when she approached him, he pushed her and ran off, and asked the team to find him for her. Diego and the player found Joseph locked in a box, he tried to ru off, but Diego caught him, and they took him to the foster hime, so that Zoe could speak to him. Bruno’s friend Rosie Summers barged in the station. She told the team that Bruno was missing and that the last time she saw him was in the woods, and he was angry, and crying at the same time. Mia and the player went to search for him to see what’s wrong, where they found out that Savannah, his girlfriend have cheated on him, after confronting Savannah, they were informed that Bruno came back to the station. He pretended everything was okay, until Mia told him that they know that Savannah cheated on him, and started comforting him, and to prevent the conversation to get any more awkward, he suggested to go eat some burgers. At the end, Hamida barged in the station, and told Diego and the player she found the robbers’ hideout. Summary *'Nodoka Kusama' Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Ezekiel' Suspects A3411591-B9CB-476B-B398-5BFA617B9842.png|Adrian Lynn (Grimsdale) D4F085AD-999B-4B78-827F-1EEC217E7A98.png|Philip Hoover. DCA1FD2E-5D8C-4413-B1DC-DDDC9E40012A.png|Ezekiel 705F35D2-037A-4B17-9BBE-31E1C0F597B8.png|Zoe Jones A9CB932A-9C98-49F3-A900-E0C216B3917C.png|Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspects 2128D8F5-7191-43DC-B72E-855EA801366C.png|Joseph B71B2819-2938-44DC-92B3-A084AC2F864E.png|Rosie Summers. AF991536-EB37-4911-86B5-5FD5DACB959A.png|Savannah Blake (Grimsdale) E857ACD8-4223-44F5-B11A-9D4A787C28F2.png|Bruno Rousseau Killer’s Profile *Killer knows chemistry *The killer visited Grimsdale University *The killer takes painkillers *The killer has a burn mark *The killer is pale